Pestañas
by ladyshinigami4
Summary: Ishida-kun, ¿sabías que se le pueden pedir deseos a las pestañas?


**Pairing**: IshidaxOrihime

**Aclaratoria**: Bleach no es mío sino de Tite Kubo.

**Advertencias**: Posible OoC sin querer.

**Rating**: K

**Palabras**: 1361.

**Summary**: Ishida-kun, ¿sabías que hay personas que le piden deseos a las pestañas?

Una idea bastante loca… lo sé, espero que les guste… yo soy una de las tantas locas que le piden deseos a las pestañas… y sí, soy una persona madura, cuerda y seria.

¡Viva el IshiHime!

Ya voy por el cap donde atraviesan a Hiyori =/

_**Pestañas**_

Era una tarde tranquila, donde la brisa soplaba refrescando a las personas que caminaban en las calles. Ese día, como muchos otros, Orihime y Uryuu habían ido a la casa de la joven para terminar con unos trabajos del club de costura.

Era algo usual en la vida de ambos, compartir los deberes entre ellos nada más; todo gracias a la tierna amistad que se había fortalecido desde el fin de la guerra en Karakura. Dos años después, y en días como ese, ellos siempre terminaban en casa de la chica, cosiendo, hablando y tomando alguna que otra bebida que ofreciera la risueña adolescente; en algunas ocasiones hasta cenaban, aunque la mayoría de las veces, fuera una tortura para el paladar del Quincy.

En esa tarde, Ishida Uryuu, se encontraba sentado en el piso haciéndole unas puntadas finales a un vestido para el club de teatro, hasta que interrumpió su labor debido a algo que lo había puesto internamente nervioso: ante él, se hallaba arrodillada la hermosa chica de cabello anaranjado, viéndolo fijamente a una distancia poco prudencial para unos simples amigos. La chica haciendo caso omiso a los pequeños sonrojos del moreno, levantó su mano derecha y tomó entre sus dedos una pequeña y delicada pestaña que reposaba en la mejilla izquierda de Uryuu.

—Ishida-kun —lo llamó una dulce voz femenina.

—¿Qué sucede Inoue-san? —cuestionó el moreno alejándose un poco de la joven para ajustar sus lentes y ocultar su rubor por la temporal cercanía.

—Mira, tenías una pestaña en tu rostro —le respondió Orihime señalando lo que le había quitado de la cara.

—Ah, gracias por quitármela, Inoue-san —alcanzó a decir Ishida, aunque realmente no se le había ocurrido algo mejor que contestar.

—¿Sabías que con las pestañas se podían pedir deseos, Ishida-kun?

Esa pregunta agarró a Uryuu fuera de base. Había escuchado de las estrellas fugaces, pero nunca de algo tan peculiar como lo que le había expresado su compañera.

—¿De dónde escuchaste eso, Inoue-san?

—Pues lo leí en una revista. Decía que dos personas se juntaban los dos pulgares derechos con la pestañita en el medio, luego se apartaban los dedos y quien se quedara con ella la ponía en la palma de su mano, pedía un deseo y la soplaba. Es una costumbre del continente americano creo...

Ishida se quedó un rato callado procesando la información mientras se acomodaba sus gafas. Hasta que Inoue volvió a hablar.

—¿Por qué no lo hacemos Ishida-kun?

—Inoue-san, no creo que una simple pestaña conceda deseos —replicó de forma lógica su compañero de club.

—¡Ishida-kun! ¡No puedes pensar así, porque nada es imposible! —le contradijo su amiga.

El moreno suspiró resignado, porque ya Orihime estaba logrando convencerlo.

—¿Realmente quieres hacerlo Inoue-san? —preguntó el Quincy desconfiado de aquel método para pedir deseos tan peculiar.

—Pues sí Ishida-kun, yo no sé tú pero… ¡me gustaría desear muchas cosas! ¡Cómo conocer a un extraterrestre, hablar con los animales y muchas cosas más! —exclamó la chica emocionada.

A Uryuu realmente le parecía algo incoherente y de poca fiabilidad, de por sí que él no creía mucho en esas cosas, ni siquiera leía su propio horóscopo; pero aceptó igualmente, ya que a Inoue Orihime nunca le podría negar nada. Todo gracias a los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella, que lo hacían actuar con debilidad, según su padre, para con ella.

La chica sonriente tomó la pestaña entre sus dedos y la colocó delicadamente en su pulgar derecho esperando a que Uryuu juntara su dedo con el de ella. Ya con ambos dedos juntos, esperaron unos segundos para separarlos nuevamente. Para sorpresa de ambos, la pestaña se la quedó el moreno.

—¡Oh! ¡La próxima vez la obtendré yo! Ahora colócala en la palma de tu mano y pide un deseo Ishida-kun —lo empezó a guiar Orihime sin dejar de sonreír.

Uryuu siguió las instrucciones de su amiga y colocó la pestaña en la palma de sus manos.

—Me siento algo ridículo pidiéndole un deseo a una pestaña, pero qué más da... —pensó el moreno antes de pedir su deseo mentalmente y soplar su mano derecha.

La pestaña desapareció de su mano, dejando a ambos chicos solos en aquel momento. Inoue duró unos minutos callada, y su expresión parecía indecisa.

—¿Sucede algo Inoue-san? —le cuestionó preocupado el joven Quincy ajustándose los lentes.

—Es que... Tengo curiosidad por saber... Lo que deseaste Ishida-kun —admitió con vergüenza la joven.

Eso tomó por sorpresa a Uryuu, quien no sabía qué responder, ya que él consideraba su deseo imposible, además de embarazoso.

—Pues...

—¡Prometo no decírselo a nadie Ishida-kun!

—Pero es que...

El moreno no hallaba cómo disfrazar su deseo.

—Pero si no quieres decírmelo no hay problema. Después de todo, los deseos no se cuentan —susurró penosa la chica.

Algo hizo que en ese instante Uryuu Ishida reaccionara de forma contradictoria ante ese comentario.

—No tengo problema en contártelo Inoue-san... —habló impulsivamente el Quincy.

—¿En serio Ishida-kun? —preguntó sorprendida Orihime.

—Sí. Lo que deseé fue... —ahora Uryuu no encontraba la forma de salir de ese acantilado sin decir la verdad—... Este... deseé salir... deseé salir... con alguien en especial... Como mi... Novia —confesó desviando la mirada para ocultar su ruborizado rostro.

—¿Con una chica?

—Sí...

—¿Con quién Ishida-kun? —preguntó sin vacilar la adolescente, aunque por dentro temiera que respondiera el nombre de otra chica.

—Pues... —intentó proseguir, pero volvía a quedarse callado.

Inoue percibió la incomodidad en su amigo, al verlo.

—Sí no quieres decirme, ¡no lo hagas Ishida-kun!

Uryuu estuvo tentado a aceptar la propuesta de su amiga, pero al ver que el momento podría ser propicio para confesarse, se armó de valor para expresarle sus sentimientos.

—No, Inoue-san, yo sí quiero decirte lo que pedí... —aseguró el joven Quincy con algo de pudor.

—Entiendo. Te escucho entonces Ishida-kun —le respondió Inoue con una sonrisa en sus labios para darle más confianza.

—Bueno, la chica en cuestión...

—¿Sí?

—Pues la chica... es... es... ¡eres tú, Inoue-san! —terminó de confesar el chico totalmente ruborizado.

Orihime se quedó callada y con los ojos abiertos ante la declaración de su compañero, desviando su mirada hacia el piso, completamente sonrojada.

Ishida ante el silencio incómodo decidió ir hacia su casa rápidamente, ya que no quería escuchar lo que venía como respuesta. Hizo el intento de levantarse pero Orihime se lo impidió haciendo que el joven la viera directamente hacia sus ojos.

—Inoue-san, no debí decirte eso, mejor será que me vaya —intentó explicarse el adolescente avergonzado.

La joven se puso a su altura, sin expresar palabra alguna, y tomó la mano del incrédulo Quincy.

—Ishida-kun…

—Lamento el momento incómodo, necesito irme… —expresó el joven que intentó irse nuevamente, pero no pudo porque había sido detenido otra vez por la pelirroja.

—ishida-kun.

Ahora era la adolescente la que buscaba las mejores palabras para expresar lo que pasaba por su cabeza. No tardó mucho tiempo para encontrarlas.

— Ishida-kun, tu deseo se hará realidad... —exclamó ruborizada la chica viéndolo con ternura.

—¿Qué? —fue lo que alcanzó a pronunciar el chico antes de que Orihime se abalanzara hacia él para abrazarlo.

—También iba a desear lo mismo Ishida-kun. Desde hace un tiempo, después de que me di cuenta que mis sentimientos por Kurosaki-kun no eran correspondidos y empezamos a tratarnos más, descubrí que lo que sentía hacia ti era algo más que una amistad... Realmente me gustas, Ishida-kun —confesó Orihime deshaciendo su abrazo.

—Inoue-san, realmente no me lo esperaba... Tú también… me gustas —respondió el Quincy mientras se acomodaba los lentes y le dedicaba una leve pero linda sonrisa.

La joven asintió en señal de aprobación. Se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos, cautivados uno con el otro, y por impulso se acercaron lentamente y sellaron su nueva unión con un puro y pequeño beso; luego de que se separaran, Ishida la acobijó entre sus brazos, quedando la cabeza de ella apoyada en su pecho.

—Inoue-san —la llamó en un susurro.

—¿Sí, Ishida-kun?

—Ahora sí creo que las pestañas conceden deseos —susurró el Quincy, quien sentía que su corazón latía de la emoción.

Y es que naturalmente, cuando quieres obtener algo de verdad, el universo conspira a tu favor para alcanzarlo, esa fue la lección que había aprendido Ishida Uryuu.

_Bueh, jeje acepto de todo… sobretodo amenazas de muerte jaja xD_


End file.
